Shards of Broken Hope
by Kunoichi Uchiha
Summary: Riku is an agent for heaven and Yuffie is and agent for hell. When they meet, will Riku be able to save her or will Yuffie drag him into darkness? Dark Yuriku YuffieOOC.


**A/N- New story! I'm not giving up on Thou Shalt Not but I need another writing to keep me busy and my ideas flowing. Plus, I had to write a Yuriku! This will be dark and violent so if you are not mature turn back now… don't say I didn't warm you! Yuffie is going to be a major BITCH so don't get mad, I promise it will all work out.**

**Disclaimer- I own Kingdom Hearts! It's stacked up with my other PS2 games. But I don't own the copyright so don't sue me.**

Chapter 1

The air was humid and the temperature was hot, making the overall atmosphere a sticky reminder of the tropical climate. The summers here were often described as _miserable_ by the locals and yet the dense population of the town continued to grow rapidly despite the stifling weather. Even in the early morning such as now, one could not walk outside without breaking out into a clammy sweat.

The sun had not yet risen and a dense fog was just beginning to form around the vicinity. The neighborhood was one of the poorer slums in town and some of the shadier characters were still about, closing business deals and packing up for the night. A group of prostitutes stood on the corner, their bodies glimmering from the fine sheet of sweat that came from a mixture of the muggy conditions and the activities of their occupation.

The streets were littered with trash and the asphalt was crumbling with the numerous potholes that littered the road. The buildings in the area were mostly abandoned, last remnants of the old town, for most of the businesses had moved into the newer and more tourist friendly areas of the city. The once prosperous buildings were now used to house illegal activities and underground deals. It was a perverse sense of irony that a town known for its beautiful evenings and starlit skies would have such sinful proceedings in the dead of night. Twilight town was truly a double-sided coin.

The obscure miasma of fog seemed even more ominous with a flickering streetlight as the only means of luminosity. There was an eerie foreboding lingering in the air that would make even the most seasoned of murderers shiver with chills. A vaporous steam was rising from the numerous puddles on the sidewalk, which only added to the misty setting.

An obscure profile could be made out approaching the failing lamppost in a leisurely stride. From a distance, the figure could be mistaken as female, with the fluid strands of his hair descending to mid-back; upon closer inspection, however, it was indisputable that he was pure male.

He seemed out of place in the slums of the city, his clean-cut good looks a sharp contrast to the surrounding dankness. His sinuous locks of silver hair gave him a celestial-like aura in the dimness of the night and all shadows seemed to be repelled from his form. He was wearing the uniform of one of the better high schools in the city and his dress shoes clicked with every step he took on the hard concrete sidewalk. His pants were a fine color of navy that highlighted his pale skin and his shirt was a traditional polo with the crest of the school displayed proudly on the left. Despite the formality that the clothes represented, he wore them in a completely casual way, pants low on his hips and a half-tucked shirt that was completely unbuttoned at the top. At first glance, he seemed to be an average teenage boy, curiously wandering into the shady part of town, but the power that radiated off him demonstrated that he was anything but naïve.

Catcalls and proposals came from the prostitutes as he passed them and he simply continued on his way, unperturbed. The women knew he would do just that, though, before they had even uttered their suggestions. They were not fool enough to believe that a man as exquisite as him would need to pay for sex.

He passed by numerous buildings, most crumbling from age and lack of upkeep, until he stopped in front of an ancient looking cathedral. It appeared as if it had been abandoned for years. There was a vast growth of ivy, among other vegetation, covering the gothic structure in a web, which seemed only to add to its mystique. He took a deep breath before walking toward the massive double doors that served as an entrance to the place of worship.

He knocked twice on the carved wooden entryway and stood back as the door slowly slid open. It seemed as if the ivy itself had come to life to twist the knob of the door and push the giant structure ajar, like a bizarre doorman of foliage. He kept a wary eye on the mystical plant life as he entered. The door shut tightly behind him and he watched curiously as the ivy seemed to change from the roll of butler to house guard, wrapping tightly around the opening to prevent any unwanted entrance into the church.

The area inside was like another dimension. It was brightly illuminated with a white light that made his eyes sting painfully and he was temporarily blinded as they adjusted to the intense glow. He blinked several times before he could focus properly again and pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate the mild headache that he had developed from the intense luminosity.

He looked around the area once the pain had resided, admiring the beautiful art of the stain glass windows and the extraordinary carpentry that had gone into creating the cathedral. It really was a work of art, unsurpassed by any other. He wondered briefly how anyone could call the churches in uptown beautiful, when something as picturesque as this still stood in the slums.

He looked to where the altar should have stood and his eyes landed on the vivid colors of the flowerbed that bloomed there instead. It brought a smile to his face as he thought of how captivated his leader was with such common flora.

She had not yet acknowledged his presence, too busy kneeling on the ground and tending to her flowers. Her white feathered wings were folded against her back, the long braid of her hair falling between them. She wore a simple pink dress that would have made her seem plain, if not for the majestic wings sprouting from her body.

He walked toward her slowly, not wanting to intrude on her favorite pastime but at the same time wanting her attention. He knew that she realized he was here, it was impossible for her not to with her supernatural powers. She was an angel after all and he would be a fool if he thought that he, a mere human, would be able sneak up on her.

When he had made it to the first row of seats, she turned toward him, a gentle smile gracing her face. She stood from her position next to the flowerbed and wiped of the imaginary dirt from her dress. He knew it was all an act, it was impossible for her to be dirtied with soil from the earth. She looked back to him, examining him thoroughly head to toe and frowning slightly at his untucked shirt and baggy pants.

"Good morning Riku," she said. Her angelic voice had a sort of echo to it, making the sound reverberate in his ears.

"I am here for my orders Lady Aerith," he said in a formal manner making a small smile come to her angelic face. She could sense the uneasiness in his voice, even though he hid it well.

"I hope you plan on fixing your shirt better for your first day of school," she said in a motherly tone, lightening the mood. He couldn't help but to smile, she would have made such a wonderful parent if she were human.

"Of course," he said, allowing a smirk to find its way to his handsome face. She walked closer to him and raised her hand to rest upon the warm flesh of his cheek in a comforting manner.

"I know you are nervous about your mission but everything will be fine," she told him in a soothing tone of voice. She removed her hand when he nodded, allowing it to linger in the air for a moment before in came to its place by her side. Her expression turned serious as she spoke again, "Tonight, he is sending someone after the first keyhole."

He furrowed his eyebrows as he took in the information. He could feel the anxiety settle in his spine as the meaning of her words became clear. He wouldn't deny that he was scared out of his mind, so much depended on his success.

"Who is he sending?" he asked her, fearing what the answer would be. He was not looking forward to his first mission and his unease only mounted when he thought of who the enemy could be.

"I honestly don't know," she said to him with a somber expression, "But we can only assume that he will send his best."

He nodded and bowed to her in respect before turning to leave. He had heard many stories from Aerith about the agent of the demons and her heartlessness. She was practically notorious, a true professional in her line of work. He wondered what he had done to deserve such a nerve-racking first mission; he had thought his karma to be rather virtuous by most standards.

He stepped toward the ivy-clad door, which opened for him obediently, and exited the cathedral. The first light of the sun was peeking over the edge, casting a warm orange glow across the town. He let out a shaky sigh as his thoughts wandered back to his mission. He, a mere novice to the ways of the paranormal, was going to come face to face with a seasoned veteran, tonight. He hoped he would be ready.

* * *

The air smelled of rotting flesh, a smell she particularly disliked. She had killed before but she preferred to be far away from the remains her victims when they were decomposing. The humid air seemed only to heighten the putrid stench and she scrunched her nose in displeasure. She had no idea why her master would wish to meet in an area such as this.

The dark warehouse left much to be desired in the way of comfort. Her midnight black hair stuck to the back of her neck in damp strands, making her even more miserable. The atmosphere resembled that of a sauna and the dimness of the light forced her to squint her eyes.

In the center of the large depot, she could make out a figure, a tall silhouette with an odd shaped mass extending from his shoulder. As she stepped closer to the intimidating shape, she could make out more of his form.

He seemed to radiate darkness in a way that would always make her shiver. His large, black wing was extended around half of his body making him look even more intimidating, if that was possible. His long silver hair hung like liquid silk, descending the length of his back in a graceful cascade and his marine colored eyes were slightly bloodshot. His face held a pleased look at seeing her and he watched with a sadistic smile as she kneeled at his feet in submission.

"Come here my pet," he said, gesturing with his right hand. She stood slowly, keeping her head bowed obediently as she neared his sinister form. She felt the black feathers of his wing tickle her back as he wrapped it around her lithe body, pulling her closer to him.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asked, placing his hand under her chin to raise face to meet his eyes. He searched her storm cloud gray eyes for any sign of unease. When all her saw was her self-assured confidence and undying loyalty, he gave her a pleased smirk before lowering his hand from her face.

"I am always ready to serve you, master," she told him openly, making his smirk widen. He brought his hand to her short hair, running his sharp claws lightly over her scalp as he petted her affectionately.

"Yes, I know little one," he said, "I have a gift for you," he held out his other hand and, sitting on his palm, was an accumulation of different colored pills. Her eyes lit up and an exultant smile made its way to her face as she extended her own hand to accept the tiny drugs.

"Materia," she said, practically entranced by the tablets now sitting on her palm. He nodded and watched her spellbound look in amusement.

"Each has a different power and effect," he said, explaining their use, "This one, for example, causes your power to triple and creates a wonderful feeling of euphoria as an after effect."

She examined the little blue pill he was speaking of and felt her smile widen unconsciously.

"Thank you master," she said softly, every word she spoke was saturated with respect and admiration.

"I know how much you love them my pet," he brought his hand away from her hair and she looked to him quizzically.

"I have no doubt that the angels will send their new agent tonight," he said to her with a small amount of humor leaking from his voice, "Why don't you give him a _warm_ welcome," sarcasm was obvious in his words and he chuckled lightly. A vicious grin made its way to her face and she nodded in compliance.

Tonight she would show this newbie how brutal Yuffie Kisaragi could be.

* * *

Clouds enveloped the sky in an ominous gray cover, threatening to pour their sizeable accumulation of water at any moment. A subdued cackle of thunder sounded in the distance signaling the coming of the wicked storm. It was nothing new for the subtropical climate but it was a disheartening sight to be greeted with on the first day of school. 

Riku sighed as he entered the main building of Sunset Terence High School heading to the front desk for his schedule. He glanced around the area for a familiar face and found one in the form of a spiky brown head of hair, which was all he could make out of his best friend. He seemed to be stuck in the middle of a crowd and Riku decided to meet up with him later rather than dive into the hoard of people now.

He made his way to the front desk and found the number of his classroom quickly. 'M352,' he thought, memorizing it. It was one of the few classrooms designated exclusively for seniors and he felt a smug smile tug at the corner of his lips.

People continued to jam into the building as the rain neared and it was beginning to become slightly claustrophobic in the otherwise large room. They seemed almost panicky to find shelter before the downpour, as if rain was the most dreadful thing in the world for the distressed teenagers. Girls in particular were afraid of their hair getting wet or something else as equally trivial.

'I wish rain was all that I had to worry about,' Riku found himself thinking. He shook his thoughts away before they could drift back to his mission and his anxiety toward it.

Heading to class seemed to be the most advantageous thing for him to do now; the thought of cramming together with sweaty bodies in the main building had him cringing. He passed by a group of younger girls and did all he could to ignore their whispered declarations of how handsome he was. His enhanced hearing could be bothersome at moments like this. Nevertheless, it was impossible for him to be cruel and he found himself smiling at them kindly as he passed.

As an agent of heaven, he was given special powers and consequently he had heightened emotions, particularly those of friendship, compassion, kindness and love. It was a security measure, what better way to keep an agent loyal than to influence their ideals. The bad part was that the enemy did the same, turning humans into agents of evil with heightened powers of wickedness and morals that pretty much mirrored the seven deadly sins.

Aerith had once told him that his emotions could be his greatest asset or his greatest weakness. The entire philosophy of the angels was to save people, even those who have devoted themselves to darkness. His job, therefore, is not to eliminate those tainted, but to influence them in the way of light. At the same time, it was very easy for such emotions to be taken advantage of by those with impure hearts.

He continued to walk down the long hallway until he found himself standing in front of room M352. The door was held open by a stopper and several students had already arrived, taking seats that they found suitable. Riku was suddenly thankful that he had left early today; it gave him the opportunity to snag a place near a window. He found a decent desk and settled, lounging in it comfortably as he gazed out to the dreary exterior of the school. He stretched his arms behind his head and reclined even deeper into the chair, his eyes focused on the looming storm clouds. He found the color to be quite captivating and beautiful, despite the depressing rainstorm that the color was usually associated with.

He turned to the door when he heard a familiar voice in the hallway. A spiky head of brown hair was the first thing he noticed when his best friend vaulted into the room, towing his girlfriend behind him as he raced to find a seat. He watched in slight humor as realization hit the brunet head on.

"I told you we weren't late Sora," the girl said prying her hand from the overenthusiastic grip of her boyfriend. She gave him a teasing glare as she calmly turned her attention to the laid-back Riku who was watching them with an amused look. Sora followed her eyes until his own landed on his silver-haired best friend.

"Riku!" Sora practically yelled, making Riku glad so few people had arrived in the classroom. His best friend had the amazing ability to turn any situation into an embarrassing one.

"Sora, Kairi," he said acknowledging them both in a calm manner. The last thing he wanted was to encourage his best friend's fanatical impulsiveness.

Kairi had no time to protest before Sora had once again seized her hand and began to haul her in Riku's direction. Sora had a cheery grin on his face as he took the seat next to his best friend, Kairi sitting on the other side of him. Riku watched his best friend cautiously, not liking the toothy grin adorning the brunet's face; smiles like that never yielded good things.

Sora opened his mouth to speak but, before he could utter a word, a loud boom of thunder sounded and made all three of them turn their attention to the window. The rain had finally begun and it wasn't a gentle shower or light rain either, but a monsoon-like torrent. Riku was almost hypnotized by the mystic cascade of water falling from the sky, his aquamarine colored eyes gazing into the obscured landscape outside. He let his thoughts wander as the mesmerizing view calmed his mind to a meditative tranquility.

He had forgotten where he was for a moment, completely lost to his thoughts, until he felt Sora nudge him lightly in the arm. When he turned his attention to the brunet, he was surprised that most of the class had already arrived and the teacher was setting up his notes.

"Do you know what the first class is?" Sora asked, looking at Riku in question. Riku shrugged his shoulders in response and turned to examine the teacher.

The professor was an older man with dark gray hair and a thick beard. He had very prominent eyebrows that seemed to look permanently angry and he wore a royal blue dress suit that fit him oddly. The name on the board read Dr. Yen Sid and Riku briefly wondered why a man with a PhD would be teaching high school.

It seemed as if most of the class had arrived and taken their seats. Dr. Yen Sid glanced at his watch and decided it was time to start class. The entire room was silent as they waited for the professor to begin, he didn't seem the kind of teacher that one would want to irritate. As he opened his mouth to speak, the door to the room flung open. The entire class turned their attention to the open door and the student walking in.

A young girl calmly walked in, he eyes glancing over the other students as if they were meat on a platter. She was completely drenched from head to toe, her school uniform sticking to her lean form. Her short, onyx colored hair hung limply and dripped excess water onto her already waterlogged shirt. She seemed unhurried in her stride, despite the fact she was already late, and her wet shoes squeaked on the tile flood with each step.

Riku knew his mouth was hanging open but, at the moment, he really didn't care. He was too captivated by the feminine figure walking toward him to care about much of anything. There was an air about her resembled that of a female lion. She was very graceful in her movement and each step she took seemed purposeful. He couldn't take his eyes away from her; she mesmerized him like the rain and her stormy eyes were more striking than any nimbus cloud he had ever seen.

When she turned her marvelous eyes toward him he felt his heartbeat quicken, beating at a rapid pace. If he thought her eyes were beautiful before, then they were ten times as exquisite when he was staring into them directly. Her eyes felt piercing, as if they could read him completely. Rather than feeling nervous under her gaze, though, he welcomed it. For some reason he was completely content with letting her see his very soul.

When she turned her eyes away, he felt empty for a moment, as if she had taken a part of his essence with her. It was an uneasy feeling but at the same time, he wished to look into the gray depths again, even if he would have to lose a part of himself to do so.

He continued to watch her as she took a seat in the back of the room, reclining in the chair the same manner he had. She seemed disinterested in the teacher and her attention was focused instead, outside the window at the pouring rain. He only took his eyes off her when he felt Sora nudge his arm again and he turned to the boy in question.

"Do you have the hots for the new girl?" his friend whispered to him mutely. Riku felt a slight blush stained his cheeks and he glanced over to the young woman again before hastily turning back to the brown-haired boy. Sora was watching him with an expectant grin on his face and Riku held back a sigh, his best friend always did take things like this too seriously.

"Maybe I do," he whispered back, ignoring the excited smile that broke out on the brunet's face. He rolled his eyes at his friend's immaturity and turned his attention to the professor.

* * *

Yuffie sat in the back of the room, boredom evident on her face. The teacher's voice annoyed her and the other students were irritating. She really had no desire to be here but her master had ordered it, which made it law. 

She was extremely irritated and she found herself wondering why her master would wish to put her through such torture. Being near such optimistic pests was giving her a headache.

'You will all be heartless soon,' she thought spitefully, an unbidden glare decorating her beautiful face.

**A/N- End of chapter one! Review please.**

**Cheesy riddle of the day:**

**I live above a star, and yet I never burn**

**I have eleven neighbors, and yet none of them turn**

**I am visited in sequence, first, last or in between,**

**PRS (and sometimes Q) are my initials, now tell me what I mean**

**Answer in your review if you think you know!**


End file.
